The invention relates to ultrasound imaging devices, such as for medical applications. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for scanning an ultrasonic transducer across a body, in order to produce an image of a cross-section through the body.
In ultrasonic "A-scanners", an ultrasonic transducer generates an acoustic pressure signal and projects the signal in a straight line through a body. The projected signal is scattered along its path of propagation, and as a result generates an echo acoustic pressure signal. The echo pressure signal contains information regarding the nature of the body along the path of propagation. The ultrasonic transducer receives the echo pressure signal, and converts it into an electrical signal.
A two-dimensional image of a cross-section through the body is obtained in an ultrasonic "A-scanner", by pivoting the ultrasonic transducer through a selected angular range in order to scan the cross-sectional layer. Each electrical echo signal represents an image of a line in the layer; all the electrical echo signals together represent an image of a pie-shaped cross-sectional layer of the body. By suitable processing of the electrical echo signals, an image of the layer can be displayed on, for example, a cathode ray tube screen.